


Sleepsong

by jaceisblue



Series: Say Something [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceisblue/pseuds/jaceisblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short little snippet on Michael dealing with moving on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepsong

**Author's Note:**

> Wayyy to short to be a sequel so lets call it Say Something 1.5. Considering how well this is going, I guess I should say fanart would be cool. Submit to my tumblr? Love you all<3

Whispers floated around his head as he walked on. This is why you shouldn't talk  
to strangers here. As he made his way back to his apartment, he fought back  
tears. "Grown ass men do not cry," he chided himself. When he finally got home,  
all he could do was go lie down. He had no will to do anything. He has been  
dealing with this ever since Gavin died. People whispered and watched for signs  
of the inner turmoil every time he went somewhere familiar. He began sobbing  
freely, body shaking and head pounding. He wondered if he could just hurry up  
and die of heartbreak or something. Michael Jones was still in love with Gavin  
Free. His thoughts drifted to his moments with Gavin. Back when they were on top  
of the world and invincible. He had his job back now, and after the silent rule  
of not mentioning Gavin was put into place, he functioned pretty well during the  
day. At night though, his thoughts roamed. He thought of Gavin, with lovely  
sandy brown wings and an outfit of red and black. He thought of everything that  
could possibly relate to Gavin. Whenever he would finally fall asleep, he would  
still wake up with these thoughts. They coursed through his blood and stung his  
heart. 

My boi  
Gavin Free

**Author's Note:**

> lockewoodandco.tumblr.com


End file.
